


关于选择13号这件事

by qingyansujiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyansujiu/pseuds/qingyansujiu
Summary: 真的是全网只有我一个人搞的拉郎CP，一个全部基于脑补的友情向故事，应该挺OOC的？一如既往地标题与内容……好吧这次其实是有点关系的！





	关于选择13号这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是全网只有我一个人搞的拉郎CP，一个全部基于脑补的友情向故事，应该挺OOC的？  
一如既往地标题与内容……好吧这次其实是有点关系的！

  
Marcel是第二次接到Löw电话，虽然和上次的时间间隔有些长，但是喜悦并不会比上次少。在体育总监Rangnick抱怨完为什么勒沃库森的国脚会比RB莱比锡多之后没多久，草地球有三个人入选了新一期国家队，一举追平了勒沃库森。  
德国队最近正值动荡期，开除老将的风波并不会因为有新人入选就完全消去，不难想象人们会拿他们做什么样的对比，实话实说，那可是世界冠军。  
他们三个是同车去往沃尔夫斯堡的，一路上Timo和Lukas一直互相说着什么，他们似乎有不少话题可聊，从新出的游戏到要带女朋友去吃饭的餐厅，年轻人就是这样，总有说不完的话。  
Marcel低头给妻子发完消息，忽然听见Timo喊他。  
“Marcel！”  
“什么？”  
“你有想好要几号球衣吗？”  
这次背号空出来了许多，除了一些有固定球衣的老面孔，大家自由选择的空间倒是不小。  
“唔，”他想了想，自己也不太确定，“或许得看安排？Lukas呢？”  
Timo并不用操心这些，尽管世界杯之后对他在国家队所表现出来的水平球迷们有诸多不满，但是作为这一代为数不多的正统前锋，只要入选，必然是穿9号球衣的。  
被Marcel问到的高个子男孩显然有些猝不及防，心虚地望了望别处，才说：“要是有可能的话想穿3号吧，我在青年队也穿3号。”  
“这样，”Marcel点点头，笑着打趣到，“有些时候挺羡慕你们这些踢过青年队的小孩子的。”  
“不，也没有。”突然得到表扬的Lukas很是不好意思，尽管在场上他和Marcel的配合还算不错，可对于年长自己不少的队员，总是多少有些距离感。  
Marcel Halstenberg二十五岁才踢上德甲，但是他在第一个德甲赛季就踢出了相当高的水平，甚至在二十六岁时才终于入选了国家队，却也只有那一次而已。他对此倒也看得挺开，他辗转过不少球队，他在多特蒙德二队为了获得一队的替补名额努力训练的时候，比他小的孩子已经站上欧冠赛场和皇家马德里拼搏了，有些人生来就天赋异禀，而他所能依靠的只有勤能补拙罢了。  
这种感觉在转会到RB莱比锡之后更加强烈，这支年轻的球队热爱和他们一样的年轻人，他有时也会想自己二十岁的时候在做什么，是否也会有这样的表现——不，当然没有。  
大器晚成固然是个褒义词，可如果有可能，谁不想在年少时就横空出世呢。  
“3号啊……”Timo歪着头想了想，说，“可那是Jonas的号，他应该只是这次不在而已吧，下次他回来了，你岂不是还要换号？”  
“谁知道下次我还在不在，”Lukas皱了皱眉，“六月份Kuntz先生还等着我回去踢欧青赛的决赛呢。”  
“josh去踢后腰之后，正宗右边卫可是稀有品种了，Thilo和Matthias都是中卫踢法。”Timo说，“要是不选你，总监又要抱怨人少啦。”  
“不是还有Marcel吗？”Lukas提醒他。  
意外又被提到的Marcel有些尴尬，理性来讲，他们三个里，下一次最有可能落选的就是他了，竞争对手中有经验丰富的Jonas，有参加过世界杯和联合会杯的Plattenhardt，有自带锦鲤属性且最近表现优异的Schulz，有足够年轻的Henrichs，后面甚至还有Max一直在虎视眈眈，连他自己也不确定，下一次自己是否还有机会再穿上那身国家队战袍，毕竟在第一次和第二次之间，因为种种原因，他等了快两年。  
“我也不能……”他有些为难的开口。  
Lukas却打断他：“别担心，Marcel，肯定会有你的。”  
意识到自己似乎是说错话了的Timo解释道：“我是说两个人也不多呀，之前俱乐部总是只有我一个人来……”  
Lukas不留情面地戳穿他的说法：“反正你和josh还有jule打得火热，你真的会有时间和我跟Marcel聊天吗？”  
“……”被踩了一脚狐狸尾巴的小狐狸悻悻抖抖毛，偃旗息鼓了。  
说话间已经到了集合的宾馆，大家互相问过好取了房间钥匙之后，有工作人员喊住了Lukas和Marcel。  
“说一下背号的事，”他匆匆忙忙地说，“剩下的号码不是很多了，还剩下3号和13号，你们自己选一下？”  
两个国家队新人面面相觑：“13号？”  
“再大一些的号码也有，”显然是明白他们在想些什么，工作人员也提供了些别的选项，“但是之后还有欧洲国家联赛，这可是正式比赛，所以还是要在二十三个号码之间选择。”  
“我们……”Marcel看了一眼Lukas，想要征询一下他的意见，“先考虑一下？”  
“没有关系，明天告诉我就可以了。”善解人意的工作人员走了。  
他们都清楚13号意味着什么，那个号码从五十年前开始就对德国队意义非凡，五十年来无数传奇穿着那个号码带着德国队走向一个又一个巅峰，如果背上那个号码，无疑意味着会获得更多的关注，以及更大的压力，他无疑会被拿来和那位前任对比，Thomas Müller或许不是德国队历史上最优秀的13号，但他一定是一个讨人喜欢的13号，而他们两个只是刚刚入选国家队的新人，不拥有那样的人气，不怎么会进球，更不能打着包票说我一定会成为德国队未来的脊梁——说实话，他们甚至都不确定自己下次是否还能入选国家队。  
“真没想到Löw先生会把这个号码留给边后卫。”Marcel拍了拍Lukas的肩膀，试图缓和一下气氛。  
Lukas Klostermann一向是个腼腆的孩子，低调安静，不怎么喜欢出风头，从没有什么其他方面的新闻，在场上游刃有余的不像一个只有23岁的边后卫，Marcel并不怀疑假以时日，他会成为一个世界级的边后卫。  
应该会比自己成就高吧？他忍不住回忆了一下23岁的自己，Lukas还会踢左边卫，他可不怎么踢得来右边卫。  
“是啊。”Lukas缓缓答道，他看起来正在经历巨大的心理斗争。  
Marcel有些好笑，这个可怜的孩子。  
“你想要3号不是吗？”他看似随意地说。  
“是……不，也没有。”Lukas下意识应到，又觉得好像不能这么笃定地把那个烫手山芋一样的号码推给Marcel，连忙改口，“我也不是不可以穿13号。”  
“真的吗？”Marcel故意把尾音拖长了一些，他觉得自己有些使坏，而那个男孩的眉头都快拧成麻花了。  
“……”  
“好啦Lukas，”他充分发挥起自己更为年长的优势，大哥一样一把揽住犹犹豫豫的Lukas，“你知道我上次入选国家队穿的是几号吗？”  
男孩摇摇头，他们在莱比锡做了快4年的队友，可是要说有多了解、多关注对方，倒也未必有。  
“是25号，那只是场友谊赛，”Marcel说，“那你或许知道Thomas第一次国家队登场穿的号码？”  
“是25号！”Lukas这次倒是脱口而出。  
“是的，”Marcel一边带着他往住宿的房间走，一边循循善诱，“后来他去了世界杯，看见没有人选13号，就换上了这个号码，然后在世界杯上一举成名啦。”  
男孩对此表示赞同：“他还是那届的金靴呢。”  
“所以我或许也能蹭蹭这个好运气？”年长的男人笑着说。  
Lukas一愣。他并没有刻意去问过Marcel的过去，只多多少少知道并没有那么一帆风顺，他们一起从德乙踢到德甲，莱比锡的左闸是个成熟可靠的男人，他知道的也就仅此而已了。而这个男人如今正选择了扛起这份压力——尽管他甚至有可能无法在接下来的比赛中登场，而那大概率会获得一些有意无意的嘲讽。  
“这样不好吧……”Lukas有些拖沓地说。  
“嘿Lukas，”Marcel佯装生气道，“你是觉得我配不上这个号码吗？”  
“不，”Lukas一惊，“绝对没有。”  
“那么就这么说定了，等明天我去告诉教练先生。”Marcel刚好把男孩推回他的房间，“回见。”  
Marcel并不对自己在国家队的未来抱有多高的期望值，可是Lukas不一样，他还太年轻，年轻到Marcel也不忍心让他承受那么多的议论，说到底这并不是Lukas或者Marcel的错，而是仓促清除掉老队员的Löw的错，可穿上那个伟大的号码被摆在球场数百盏聚光灯中央众目睽睽之下的终归是某一个队员。  
  
这次入选的不少都是年轻人，大家或多或少在各级别的青年队有些交情，Timo果不其然地无障碍混入了勒沃库森的小组中，和jule一起拉着他们的Leno哥哥叽叽喳喳，Marcel和Reus聊了几句，而后者显然对和Kroos交流兴趣更浓，Lukas和Tah讨论了些U21的事，Kimmch摆脱了Goretzka纠缠，过来面色严肃的和Lukas说了不少话。  
热身跑的时候两个Marcel和Lukas慢跑在最后，Marcel看Lukas几次欲言又止的样子，有些奇怪，但是后来分组训练忙起来，他也就把这事放到一边去了。  
等到训练结束，大家拎着鞋子三三两两地往更衣室走，Lukas还是叫住了他。  
“我问了一下Tah和Stark的背号。”只穿着球袜站在绿草地上Lukas看起来气势矮了一些，但他仍旧足够高大，“Tah选了5号而Stark选了17号。”  
Marcel点头表示在听，示意Lukas接着说。  
“他们都选择了一种继承，”Lukas说得很慢，他仍然对此不是十分确信，但是他似乎并不想否定自己的选择，“所以我觉得我也可以。”  
“3号是Jonas，不，”他接着说，“我们都知道3号是左边后卫的号码。”  
他看着Marcel，眼神渐渐坚定：“所以我觉得应该把它留给你。”  
Marcel看着他严肃的样子笑出声来：“可13号也并不是右边后卫的号码呀？”  
Lukas站直了一些，挺了挺胸：“但是我觉得这样分配更适合一些。”  
“不不不，Lukas，”Marcel笑着说到，“你只是不想认输而已。”  
“我不是。”男孩执意说道。  
“Lukas，你知道……”Marcel语重心长。  
“我知道你在担心什么，”Lukas打断他，“我，很感谢你的好意，非常感谢。”  
“但是，”说到这里的时候，他的语气多了一份骄傲，“我可是U21的队长。”  
我是不会害怕的。他的眼神这么说着。  
他们都能做到的事，我也一样能做得到。  
“你想好了吗？”Marcel微微翘起嘴角，温和地问。  
男孩缓慢但坚定地点头。  
“哪怕是为此要承担比Tah或者Stark更大的压力？你明白的不是吗？”  
“我明白的。”  
“即使是社交网站的各种抱怨，媒体的长枪短炮，或是所有你能想到或不能想到的诋毁与恶言相向？”  
“我不会看那些的。”  
“即使是球迷递给你签名的印着13号却写着Thomas名字的球衣？”  
他耷拉下眉毛，声音小了一些：“我会签的。”  
“即使是——”  
“所有的所有，我都愿意承担。”Lukas说，他咬了咬下唇，最终扬起了头。  
“好吧，那么我穿3号。”Marcel轻松地说到。  
“诶？”突然被放过的男孩有些意外。  
“说实话，Lukas。”Marcel露出那种年长者特有的期许笑容望着面前的男孩，“我都没你想的那么远。”  
Lukas有些如释重负地笑了，还是那种属于他的，和开朗的前任13号完全不同的腼腆笑容，说不担心当然是不可能的，可是他已经想好要承担的一切。  
“说起来Lukas，你这个赛季进了多少球，穿13号不会进球可不行。”Marcel半开玩笑地说。  
“唔，”Lukas被问得一怔，皱着眉头想了想才说，“我记不太清，3个？也许是3个吧。”  
“这样，”Marcel若有所思地点头，“那确实比我进的多啊，嗯，你穿13号吧。”  
“噗。”Lukas被他逗笑了。  
Marcel伸出手去拥抱这个年轻但是充满勇气的边后卫，在他耳边轻声模仿着现场的语调自问自答地说道：“现在进球的是13号，Lukas——”  
“Klostermann！”  
小边卫僵了僵，回过神来用力回抱了他仍然不太熟悉，但是想来以后一定会更加熟悉的队友。  
“谢谢你。”  
“祝你好运，Lukas。”  
  
在那场对塞尔维亚的友谊赛前，看台上打出了巨大的“DANKE 5-13-17”的TIFO，Lukas站在场中，望着人头攒动的看台，他清楚的知道，那并不是送给自己的。  
可终有一天，也一定会有自己的。  
他无比坚信。  
  
————————————TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TBC的原因是我还有想写的故事，毕竟他们的国家队故事是现在进行时呀……本来还想写lukas这场比赛最后几分钟受伤了不得不回家担心自己也会像德姆那样因伤错过站稳国家队的最佳时机哭唧唧【并没有这种情绪】marcel去安慰他的剧情——但是我觉得接不上这后面的情节了【我太废物了.jpg】，所以等什么时候想写再接着写吧……我真的很喜欢草地球的双边卫组.jpg


End file.
